Wild Tales
Players can submit rumors, quests, and legends below. If the DM finds them interesting, they might even turn out to be true! Submissions are categorized by region; generally, the higher up the list, the closer that region is to Niska. If a rumor doesn't hint at a particular location, it goes under Niska. Official Rumors These are DM-sanctioned rumors, but they're still rumors. They're not guaranteed to be true or even current, so explore and find out! * A lone warrior travels across the Marches seeking a worthy opponent. He offers his blade to the one who can best him. * Legend speaks of a small hamlet hidden in a valley to the east where life is peaceful and perfect. The hamlet hides itself with some unknown magic that makes any traveler forget its location upon leaving. * In a clearing full of tar sits a grizzled man in a gibbet, oily hair reaching for the soil below. He keeps a blue magpie for company and barters information for shiny baubles; he always consults the bird first. * A floating castle migrates across the sky in the far reaches of the West Marches. Once a year it lands at its origin while the full moon shines; the spirit of a flattened bard haunts the landing site. * Hermits and doom prophets have begun spouting warnings of a great flood that will destroy the entire world. Anyone of sense has dismissed these rumors as simple fear-mongering. Niska * Niska was founded on an Incredibly sketchy land deal, It's not legally part of the Kingdom of Loriene. Its real owner will come to claim it soon. * Sybel's Tavern has a drink called the Five Corners. It's made form one part dwarven brandy, elven mead, gnomic spirits, city halfling hooch, and a little "special something". It's by far the quickest way to get tanked at the bar and rumored to do great things from giving visions of the future to curing leprosy. * Kahlgar Anvilbreaker is a one-armed dwarven craftsman of incredible skill with art and weapons. He keeps a secret stash of items from his checkered past, he brings them out from time to time to those who earned his trust. * Sybel is actually an ancient defunct goddess of heroism and exploration.... Also we are already dead... Maaan. * Jelluces Vemella; a merchant from out east, has designs for creating her own city-state. She's willing to pay and work with unsavory elements to make this a reality. * Godrick Valstein is not nearly the pure paladin that he claims to be. * A number of high profile bounty hunters have showed up in the area looking for one "Fallacious Shea", over their cups one let slip that this person was worth "Two... Five Thousand 'n more" and noted "there's more'n to it than they say" shortly before he left. Most of the bounty hunters have given it up as a false lead but others are scouring the wilderness. * There is a man who hangs around outside the gate at midnight once or twice a month. He's a bandit but the militia never has run him off. * There is a frog that's been pretending to be a man in my bar, coming and going for the better part of a month. * Y'know there're tunnels underneath Niska, got some weird stonework too. But no one goes down because the mayor and merchants have been using it as a toilet for years. * They ain't been using it as a toilet ya idget, They been holdin' their secret meetin' down their with the lizard-men. * Look fools, Niska was build on the ruins of an old imperial city, enough said. Nothing so outlandish as eldrich plumbing tunnels, or secret meeting rooms. Just an old city filled i with earth and ash. * Somewhere in this land exists the legendary Ars Pugilism, a magical codex of brawling technique sought after by monk, thug, and murder-hobo alike. It is said that the bearer of the ars pugilism is unbeatable in ungentlemanly combat. Emond Plain * Old man Irwen Fost performs... Strange rituals to a forgotten god in the light of the harvest moon. * The goats of the halfling farmer Dugald Briggity grow to unnatural size, he's won every animal raising contest for the past decade, it's not made his neighbors very happy with him. * Sella Giroa Used to be a big city musician before she retired to raise pigs. * Fermic Barone, a half orc farmer who fancies himself much more human than orc. Has started pushing his neighbors out of their land with hired thugs and buying up the vacant properties at a pittance. I say he's got thoughts of self made lordship under his powdered wig. * There's been folk gone missin' and i say Idris Devilhand, That damnable ex-raider is to blame. I mean look at that red right hand ant that evil gleam in their eye. Even if they're not doing it intentionally I'm sure that hand has something to do with it, saw it move on it's own... once. * The Hendersons broke open some kinda tomb the other day, made an awful stench. Broke their plow too. The crops haven't been growing too good since they opened the damn thing. Deric Said they've been grave robbin' * Forim Black, fat, lucky bastard that he is found a suit of armor buried in his yard. Everyone thought he'd sell it and go on with his opulent little life, but no one has heard the fat halfling bastard swaggering about and bragging for a week. * Chickens have been going missing from farms near the plains. This would not be an uncommon happening except the the chickens are often returned within a week or two without a head and left wing. Starkwald * When I was in in the primordial heart of the forest I saw Many strange things; great beasts, twisted animal-men, a carrot that turned into a fish before eating one of the towering beasts, all under an alien sky shrouded in eternal half-light. My breathing still goes ragged and my mind slack whenever I think about it. * In the Starkwald there is a disused well. If one throws a coin into it their wish will be granted by the spirit within. * It is said that there is a hermit who lives in the Starkwald. It is said that he is all knowing, but his knowledge comes with a price. Those who go to him to seek his knowledge either are never seen again or found speaking in tongues as if their mind has them. These are his follower's, and though the may seem insane they have been known to predict seemingly impossible events. They and they alone know the location of the Hermit of the Wald. * it is known that there are some among us that still follow the old nameless gods, what most down't know is that they still make their monthly check to Gaddott Henge. Deep in the forest there is a glen, within that glen there is a ring of standing stones, stained by aeons old blood and the touche of the Sidae courts. Every full moon dark deals are struck their and great power is begotten at a grim price. Wraefen * That water logged hill at the far edge of the swamp is actually a long sleeping dragon. * There is a family of weirdos within the swamp who are as much lizard as they are human. The traffic with the lizards and with all manner of other strange folk. * Zee Gripl...I meen Frog People, are just Meesunderstood. We.... They are an atonomous Socialist colecteeve that ceertainly has no need tasty tasty cheeeldrens. We... They Graceeeeously inveete you to see our glourious mangrove utopeea. Maybee you stay? Help fight Leeezards, No? * Folk thinkin' the swamp is a place of death ain't no mistake, The swamp is the flooded remains of the old Empires capital of Zhallustra. Yo can occasionally see a tower sticking out of the mire amongst the gnarled trees. even more occasionally you will hear the wails of the dead coming from the towers. * You know how there are elementals for ev'ry element? Good thing there are no pure elements in the swamp! Just lots of mud! And that ain't an element. We couldn't be safer! Udrin Foothills * There's '''GOLD in '''them thar hills! * Atop one of the war-cracked hills sits a powerful sword of black metal buried halfway to the hilt in blooded earth. It is said to still be haunted by the souls lost in the long decayed carnage around it. It whispers dark promises to those who get close to it. * The REDACTED have a leader, a shadowy scaled matriarch. All of the infighting amongst the tribes is merely a ploy to put the human lands at ease before the kill. * The REDACTED have been learnin' how to fly, can you believe that? Flyin' REDACTED! * Actually, REDACTED have been doin' all kinds o' things, I hear! Shadowy constructions in massive underground caves, cobbled together from all the cast-off junk of passing travelers and whatever else the REDACTED can scrounge up. The occasional screeching, grinding noise is reported. Old Bob even claims he felt the ground shake, then saw a plume of fire shaped like a mushroom! But Old Bob's eyes are goin; out, so don't listen to him. * A wizard once called the Urdins his home, it's said that if one can just pierce his powerful enchantments and illusions one can find his former tower home and all the old world treasure within. The Giant's Cleft * There is a group a seven crazed dwarves looking to colonize the gaping maw. * If you go allll the way to the bottom, you find a set of pits that glow an eerie purple, and can't be descended into. However, down there you may also find the rarest of metals: candy. * There are demons at the bottom of the pit. * The animals near the pit are crazed and bloodthirsty, even the smallest of fish. * There is a seam of rare and gleaming metal at the bottom of the pit. * There is a dragon and its horde at the bottom of the pit. * The old adventurer Catelyn Hammersmark went mad trying to find out what is at the bottom. * There is an untold number of cats that hang around the the maw of doom, time seems to move slowly when they're around them. * The Crack is a shaft that allows the folk of the Underdark to breath, and within just a few miles of the crack is a sprawling decadent underground metropolis. Selaba Mountains * The reason the Boone mine's gone sour is because Maegor Trask and his ilk killed Ol' Jenni Boone and sold off her stake to some big city guild. Her ghost is corrupting all the silver. * A clan of orcs has taken up residence in an abandoned mine, word has it that they found something even more valuable than the dwindling iron ore. * The few miners that are left have formed some sort of guild, the fewer mine owners left don't much like this. * There is a wise and incredibly violent old man living atop one of the peaks. He;s known only as "The Monk" and few survive an encounter. He keeps many ancient secrets locked under his bald pate. Amet Plain * Them gnomes keep stealin' our silver and livelihoods! * The farmers have always been unduly hostile to us gnomes, but they've gone too far! Poor Finkle'kor will never walk again! * REDACTED marauders are moving in and burning the countryside. * Every summer nomads of all colors and creeds gather in a large festival in the steppe. The fight, feasts, and most importantly trade. The best plunder, the finest wares, and the most potent artifacts all trade hands at the nameless gathering of clans. Merchant princes and mage lords also find their way to this festival of swirling banners. Deals are stuck, intrigues are spun, and power is brokered. * There's a being that roams the plains, appearing to be a man, that asks travellers riddles. If they should answer incorrectly, it steals their faces and takes their place. Rünwald * A witch that lives in a hut that stands on a pair of chicken legs dwells in the center of the wood. * There are trees in the center of the wood stands a grove who's wood can be fashioned into wood stronger than any steel a blacksmith can wrought. * When the mists come so do come the Vendal! * There's a small settlement hidden here, and travelers can find some respite, but there's something... off... about the whole place. * There's a traveling circus traveling through the West Marches! Rumor has it they're stopping by here and they have some extraordinary and unique animals that are part of the show... Meerwald * The forest Moves every once in a while, no one knows why. * There is an abandoned city deep within the meerwald, filled to the brim with with ancient treasure and lost lore. * The wood-men have declared war on the meatfolk outside the bounds of the ancestral home for felling far to many of their brethren. * Dragons! Drakes! Dragons! Drakes! DRAGONS! DRAKES! OH SHUT UP ALREADY I BET THERE'S NEITHER * There's an ancient burial ground somewhere, or somewhen, in the woods. Except, the tombstones are stories tall, and the mist-flooded pathways among them are patrolled by corpse collectors... and worse. Raksan Desert * I heard... there are SAND MONKS! Who live in the dunes and speak in carrying whispers over the dunes, and are said to occasionally snatch travelers to join their enclave. Or was it sand MONKEYS...? * The Sand-blades forged by the dragonborn of the region are said to be some of the sharpest weapons ever made. * The sand seers of the desert can create sand that one can make into any shape with force of will. * In the depth of the desert live giant worms, the copper dragonborn sometimes ride them. * A new race of dragonborn has appeared, glimmering in complexion and keen of eye. They have taken it upon themselves to enslave their neighboring dragonborn, if force if need be. They employ all manner of wicked beings through unknown means and fancy themselves the "Sorcerer Lords of all Dragonkind". Kocari Sea * Sailors tell tales of a permanent whirlpool at the center of the sea that swallows ships whole. * The Dread Revenge, a pirate ship lost many years ago is said to still sail the depths of the Kocari Sea. * There is a lost treasure treasure galleon at the floor of the ocean. Great riches await for anyone who could claim it. * At the bottom of the ocean there exists a race of lobster people who occasionally appear on shore to enslave children. * There's ice on the Sea, Actual ICE on the ACTUAL sea. * Sirens? Mermaids? Mermaid sirens? ...Gorgons? Mermaid siren gorgon kraken basilisks? * Rumor has is that the spirit of a fair maiden can be seen on the coast of the Kocari Sea every blood moon. It is said that the fair maiden drowned over three centuries ago. Why she still clings to this world and what she wants is unknown. Some say she is waiting for the soul of her lost love to join her. Others claim she seeks revenge for some terrible event that was wrought upon her in life. If you're wondering the truth ask her yourself the next time there's a blood moon in the sky.